danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Azienda Agricola Perusini
Azienda Agricola Perusini היא חווה חקלאית המנוהלת על-ידי Teresa Perusini ב:Località Gramogliano אשר בעיירה:Corno di Rosazzo אשר במחוז Udine . המרחקים לחווה הם: , 10 מציווידלה דה-פריולי ,ק"מ 25 מאודינה ו-18 מגוריציה. מסביב לחווה כרמי ענבים. בחווה עצמה יקב ענבים. מעל היקב רשויות המדע בנו מגדל מיוחד במינו המשמש לנסיונות מדעיים לבדיקת טיבם של חומרים.(ראו מטה) בחווה עצמה יש דירות איכסון לתיירים היכולים לבלות בלב אזור חקלאי. בעלת החווה היא מומחית לאומנות ומרצה על כך באוניברסיטה. בחווה מתקיימות תערוכות ציור. אתר החווה גלריה תמונות קובץ:Ghetto_di_venezia_024.jpg|מגדל הניסוי המדעי מעל היקב קובץ:AGRITURISTICI1.jpg|המתחם - מתוך אתר החווה קובץ:AGRITURISTICI2.jpg|נוף החווה - מתוך אתר החווה על המגדל הניסיוני גלריה תמונות קובץ:AGRITURISTICI3.jpg|המבנה קובץ:021110perusini3.jpg|השלד קובץ:021110perusini1.jpg|התקרה קובץ:021110perusini2.jpg|המטוטלת * תמונות מהחווה - ויקישיתוף (תרגום אוטומטי לעברית - לצערי איני מצליח להבין את כולו) מחקר משותף במימון משרדי הממשלה לאוניברסיטאות ולמחקר מדעי וטכנולוגי קבוצת המחקר: פרופ. אוגוסטו רומנו Burelli, מחלקת עיצוב אדריכלי IUAV, פרופ. Roccatagliata אנפרנקו, מחלקת הבינוי IUAV אדריכלי, פרופ. Laner פרנקו, משרד הבינוי IUAV אדריכלי, קשת. מאוריציו Trevisan, פרופסור עוזר IUAV, עיצוב אדריכלי אנג. פרנסיס Stefinlongo, החישוב מבניים מבני מעטפת פלדה קשת. עמנואלה Garbin, חוקר IUAV, מומחה 3D CAD קשת. Migliorini סקו, CAD 3D La torre-cantina di Gramogliano הוא מגדל בעל עיצוב אדריכלי המהווה סינתזה בין רעיונות מנוגדים: # המגדל הוא כלפי המרום ובסיסו שוקע בקרקע ; # פנים המגדל משתרע על פני ארבע קומות, ההולכים ומצטמקים כלפי מרכז הקומה, מקומה לקומה כלפי מעלה; # בין הקירות בשיפוע של el'intercapedine מבצר עתיק מוסתרים מאחורי לוחות גדוליםמעובדים. גם חומרי הבנייה הם בשימוש שונה מהשימוש המסורתי שלהם: # רצפות העץ עשויות מעץ למינציה הקורות של הגדלת גודל מתחת לגודל אשר אמור לכסות, כמו בתקופות של המאה Rondelet 18; # כובע כדורי נוצר לפני מעוקל הקורות משלימים אחד את השני להתנהג כמו גושי האבן בימי הביניים; # גג ארבעה משופע מכוסה Rheinzink הוא עשוי לפצל אחד הקורה גדול לארבעה שוקיים trapezoids כל כך נוטה פנימה, קרוב הצטרף יחד מארבע שכבות של גג בצורת פירמידה; # פריטים מבושל על פי המסורת לא יעלה על 50, 60 ס"מ, משמשים כאן לוחות גדולים של 280 x 60 ס"מ, dall'impasto להשיג את החימר הקשיח של Impruneta עם שרף; # יריעות גדולות תלויות מכן על שתי סיכות פלדה בפנים ולא בקצוות, ואילו סיכה השלישי מסדיר את הנטייה שלו. סוגי החומרים מהם נבנה מבנה היו מקובלים בעבר באזור: # la "Cottostone di Verona - Villesse prodruttrice di grandi lastre di "Cotto Impruneta" ricomposto; # la "Stratex" di Buttrio (Udine) produttrice di componenti in legno lamellare. המטרה לבחון טכניקות בנייה עתיקות מחומרי הבניים : עץ ואבן מעובדת. בארבע הקומות של מגדל , קיים קידוח במרכז הקומה. בארבע עיניים פוחתת עגולה בקוטר מלמטה למעלה תחת פרספקטיבה שווא. במבט מהרצפה צייר של המרתף אל הגג, המגדל נראה הרבה יותר גבוה מאשר זה. בתוך קונוס זה תלוי הפתיחה בשיא של הגג באמצעות נושאי כדור, אשר מונע סיבוב של תיל פלדה דק, מתנדנדת כדור גדול תלוי על חוט של 13.5 מ ' על הרצפה שעליה חרוט שעון נעה על פי הדגם של שפהאוזן, אשר מעידים על סיבוב כדור הארץ במהלך הנדנדה איטי של המטוטלת. אפשר לשאול למה זה מרתף קטן, המגדל היה הכתובת לפתרון מספר כה גדול של בעיות, התשובה היא פשוטה: זה היה המקום להתנסות מחקר באוניברסיטה על טכנולוגיות של חומרים בשימוש מסורתי בפעם הראשונה קיצוני מעולם לא חוויתי לפני. לעומת תחומי מחקר אחרים, האדריכלות הדורש אימות של המוצא האחרון, שבו הוא עובד בבניין. זה אומר שאתה יכול לחדש הטכנולוגיה הרכבה התעשייה של רכיבים מסוימים, אבל זה לא יהיה לאימות הוכחה טכנולוגית ובעל ערך אסתטי, אם היצירה אינה של אילו רכיבים שייכים. הארכיטקטורה בנויה גם המתקשר החזק ביותר שיש, לגבי חומרי בניין וטכנולוגיות חדשות. במרתף של חדשנות טכנולוגית Gramogliano ניתן לבדוק ומוכחת. נצל את הראייה ואת חוש המישוש, הבניין תתממש במודל שלם טכנולוגית, אסתטית ומושכת. אם זה הוא דוגמה טובה לאדריכלות נעשה משהו של אב טיפוס. אבל מה היו האינטרסים של פיתוח ומחקר טכנולוגי Perusini נבדק במרתף? # פיתוח הטכנולוגיה לוחות Cottostone "מן המטוס אנכית על קירות וילון פיתוחים פרופילים Cottostone מתקבל על ידי הדבקת ארוכה, לבנים צר שיובשה; # פיתוח הטכנולוגיה של עץ למינציה, הדבקה להחיל אלמנטים מעוגלים ליצירת קונכיות או צדפים כדורית, או מעובד לייצר לוחות. הלה, המיועדת להקים מדינות של כפייה, רשות חיתוך של קורות עם משופע הצדדים, יכולים לשמש אבני המפתח של קשת האבן. השיקול הסופי החוק האירופי החדש המסדירה את המחקר באוניברסיטה של ניסויים דרישות האינטרס הלאומי prototyping עם התעשיות. זה כל כך הרבה זמן באוניברסיטאות בצפון אירופה. למרות אכיפת החוק המחקר המדעי האירופי באיטליה היא של אימוץ האחרונות, המגדל הוא Gramogliano למשל רק "בנוי" במדינה שלנו. המקור באיטלקית Ricerca co-finanziata dal Ministero per l’Università e per la Ricerca Scientifica e Tecnologica Gruppo di ricerca: prof. Augusto Romano Burelli, Dipartimento di Progettazione Architettonica, IUAV prof. Gianfranco Roccatagliata, Dipartimento di Costruzione dell’Architettura, IUAV prof. Franco Laner, Dipartimento di Costruzione dell’Architettura, IUAV arch. Maurizio Trevisan, assistente incaricato IUAV, progetto architettonico ing. Francesco Stefinlongo,calcolo strutture in acciaio e strutture a guscio arch. Emanuele Garbin, ricercatore IUAV, specialista progettazione CAD 3D arch. Francesco Migliorini, progettista CAD 3D La torre-cantina di Gramogliano é sin dalla sua denominazione il progetto di una sintesi architettonica tra concezioni in conflitto: - tra la torre che si erge verso l’alto e la sua base che sprofonda nel terreno; - tra l’interna calotta sferica appoggiata su quattro punti ed i solai quadrati a cui vien meno la materia proprio al centro; - tra le pareti inclinate da antico bastione e l’intercapedine nascosta dietro alle grandi lastre in cotto che la rivestono. Anche i materiali con cui é costruita sono posti in opera in modo radicalmente diverso dal loro tradizionale impiego: - i solai in legno sono costruiti con travi in legno lamellare di dimensioni sempre inferiori alla dimensione che devono coprire, così come negli esercizi settecenteschi di Rondelet; - la calotta sferica é formata da travi pre-curvate che affiancate l’una all’altra si comportano come i conci in pietra delle volte medioevali; - il tetto a quattro falde rivestito in Rheinzink é ricavato da un’unica grande trave tagliata in quattro trapezi isosceli in modo che, inclinati verso l’interno, si chiudano accostati l’uno all’altro come le quattro falde di un tetto piramidale; - gli elementi in cotto che nella tradizione non superano mai i 50, 60 cm, qui sono usati in lastre grandi da 280 x 60 cm, ottenute dall’impasto della dura argilla d’Impruneta con la resina; - le grandi lastre infine sono appese a due perni d’acciaio all’interno e non sui bordi, mentre un terzo perno ne regola l’inclinazione. I quattro piani della torre sono forati al centro da quattro occhi circolari il cui diametro si riduce dal basso verso l’alto secondo una finta prospettiva. Alzando gli occhi dal pavimento decorato della cantina verso il tetto la torre sembra molto più alta di quanto non sia. Entro questa apertura conica, appeso allo zenith del tetto tramite un cuscinetto a sfera, che evita l’attorcigliarsi del sottilissimo filo d’acciaio, oscilla una grande sfera appesa ad un cavo di 13,5 m. Sul pavimento su cui oscilla é inciso un orologio sul modello di quello di Schaffausen, che indicherà la rotazione della terra durante il lento oscillare del pendolo. Ci si potrebbe chiedere perché questa piccola torre-cantina ha dovuto affrontare e risolvere un così grande numero di problemi; la risposta é semplice: essa é stata il luogo di sperimentazione di una ricerca universitaria sulle tecnologie dei materiali della tradizione, impiegati per la prima volta in modo estremo e mai prima sperimentato. Rispetto ad altri settori di ricerca, quella in architettura ha bisogno di una verifica di ultima istanza, che è l’opera costruita. Ciò significa che si può innovare la tecnologia di montaggio di alcuni componenti industriali, ma non se ne avrà mai la PROVA tecnologicamente verificabile ed esteticamente valutabile, se non si costruisce l’opera di cui i componenti fanno parte. L’architettura costruita inoltre è il più potente comunicatore che ci sia, per quanto riguarda i materiali edilizi e le nuove tecnologie. Nella cantina di Gramogliano l’innovazione tecnologica si può controllare e dimostrare. Giovandosi dell’effetto visivo e tattile, l’edificio si invera in un modello tecnologicamente completo, esteticamente seducente. Se poi esso è un esempio di buona architettura: diviene in qualche modo un prototipo. Ma quali sono stati gli interessi di sviluppo tecnologico della ricerca sperimentati nella cantina Perusini? Lo sviluppo della tecnologia in lastre Cottostone “fuori dal piano verticale” per pareti ventilate e di modanature in Cottostone ottenute con l’incollaggio di profili lunghi e stretti di cotto rigenerato; Lo sviluppo della tecnologia del legno lamellare, applicata all’incollaggio di elementi curvati per formare gusci o calotte sferiche, oppure elaborati per produrre solai. Questi ultimi, concepiti perché si formino degli stati di coazione, permessi dal taglio delle travi con le facce laterali oblique, capaci di comportarsi come conci di chiave di un arco in pietra. Un’ultima considerazione La nuova legge europea che regola la ricerca universitaria di interesse nazionale pretende la sperimentazione e la costruzione di prototipi presso le industrie del settore. Così é da tempo nelle università nord-europee. Anche se l’applicazione della legge europea sulla ricerca scientifica in Italia é di recente adozione, la torre di Gramogliano costituisce l’unico esempio “costruito” nel nostro paese. עוד מאמר באיטלקית המקור Il progetto prevede l'ampliamento dell'attuale cantina interrata con l'aggiunta di una nuova sala quadrata di 8,40x8,40 m per l'invecchiamento dei passiti (Picolit e Verduzzo). L'accesso al nuovo locale avverrà unicamente dall'attuale cantina interrata. Sopra la cantina con ingresso autonomo, si costruirà una stanza quadrata di 7x7 m per la bottiglieria dei vini più pregiati, al di sopra della quale si troverà il deposito dei cartoni e dei tappi, con un piccolo ufficio per la contabilità. Al di sopra dell'ufficio un piccolo belvedere (non abitabile) concluderà l'edificio. La sovrapposizione delle piccole stanze e l'inclinarsi verso l'alto delle quattro pareti; fa assumere all'edificio la forma di una torre tronca. La cantina, la bottiglieria, e il belvedere sono collegati da un foro nel pavimento di diametro variabile secondo l'angolo di oscillazione di un grande pendolo sospeso su tutta l'altezza. Il pendolo è un "Pendolo di Foucault", oscillando traccerà sul pavimento la rotazione della terra nel suo periodo di oscillazione. (3 ore) Caratteristiche costruttive Il progetto è stato redatto d'intesa con due Industrie di Componenti dell’ Edilizia: * la "Cottostone di Verona - Villesse prodruttrice di grandi lastre di "Cotto Impruneta" ricomposto; * la "Stratex" di Buttrio (Udine) produttrice di componenti in legno lamellare. Le Industrie suddette finanziano una ricerca ministeriale, di interesse nazionale , sull'innovazione tecnologica del "cotto" e del "legno". Queste innovazioni si sperimenteranno sull'edificio e sono state sottoposte agli Ufici competenti per le necessaria concessioni. I professori impegnati nella ricerca sono: Prof. Augusto Romano Burelli, Prof. Gianfranco Roccatagliata e il Prof. Franco Laner dell'Istituto Universitario di Architettura di Venezia. * Le fondazioni sono continue sull'impianto quadrato di 8,40x8,40 m ; * I quattro muri della piramide tronca sono in cemento arenato di cm 25 di spessore; * I solai sono tutti in legno lamellare in pannelli prefabbricati usati ancorati con protesi metalliche al muro; * la cantina ne ha due: uno a calotta ed uno piano, retto da due archi a tre cerniere incrociatesi ad angolo retto; * all'esterno della scatola in c.a. viene appesa la struttura a grandi lastre "Cottostone" idonea alla soluzione di "una parete ventilata" inclinata, che è l'esperienza che si vuol verificare (dilatazione, flessibilità, semplicità di montaggio delle lastre, ecc.). Caratteristiche delle finiture esterne * La pavimentazione del piano-cantina è anch'essa in "Cottostone", con particolare disegno orientato ai punti cardinali e con i segni dello zodiaco in prossimità del disco di oscillazione del "Pendolo di Foucault"; * le parti interne sono intonacate in coccio; * i pavimenti rimangono in legno a vista indurito da vernici apposite; * il tetto a quattro falde è tagliato da una medesima trave lamellare alta 220 cm in quattro pezzi triangolari appoggiati l'uno all'altro; * il tetto è in "Rheinzink" grigio color canna di fucile; * i serramenti sono in alluminio, trattato ruvido, dello stesso colore. Le Lavorazioni ospitate dai tre locali progettati * La cantina è destinata ai "passiti" in piccole botti ed a presentazione dei nuovi vini; * la bottiglieria ospiterà le confezioni speciali ed i vini speciali; * l'ufficio raccoglierà i primi ed i riconoscimenti ottenuti dall'azienda. Caratteristiche dei sistemi per garantire la salubrità Areazione: la cantina ha un sistema di tubature che ne garantiscono la salubrità assieme ad un sistema di aerazione diretta e regolabile sulle quattro facce. Scarichi: tramite una caditoia centrale per l'acqua usata solamente per la pulizia del pavimento. L'acqua degli scarichi non ha bisogno di alcun trattamento. Le tubature di scarico vengono allacciate alla fognatura esistente. תרגום אוטומטי לאנגלית Research co-funded by the Ministry of University and Scientific Research and Technological Research Group: prof. Augusto Romano Burelli, Department of Architectural Design, IUAV prof. Gianfranco Roccatagliata, Department of Architectural Construction, IUAV prof. Franco Laner, Department of Architectural Construction, IUAV Arch. Maurizio Trevisan, assistant professor IUAV, architectural design Eng. Francis Stefinlongo, calculating steel structures and shell structures Arch. Emanuele Garbin, IUAV researcher, a specialist 3D CAD Arch. Francesco Migliorini, CAD 3D The tower-cellar Gramogliano since its name is the architectural design of a synthesis between conflicting ideas: - Between the tower that rises up and its base sinking into the ground; - Between the internal spherical cap resting on four floors and square which is a loss of material in the center; - Between the sloping walls of an ancient bastion el'intercapedine hidden behind the large slabs that are cooked. Even the materials of construction are put in place so radically different from their traditional use: - The wooden floors are made of laminated wood beams of increasing size below the size which should cover, as in periods of Rondelet eighteenth century; - The spherical cap is formed by pre-curved beams that complemented each other behave like blocks of stone in medieval times; - The four pitched roof covered with Rheinzink is made from one large beam split into four isosceles trapezoids so inclined inwards, close joined together as the four layers of a pyramidal roof; - The items cooked in the tradition never exceed 50, 60 cm, are used here in great slabs of 280 x 60 cm, obtained dall'impasto the hard clay of Impruneta with resin; - The large sheets are then hung on two steel pins inside and not on the edges, while a third pin regulates its inclination. The four floors of the tower are drilled in the center by four eyes circular diameter decreases from bottom to top under a false perspective. Looking up from the painted floor of the cellar to the roof, the tower seems much higher than it is. Within this opening cone hung at the zenith of the roof through a ball bearing, which prevents twisting of thin steel wire, swinging a big ball hanging from a cord of 13.5 m. The floor on which is engraved a clock oscillates modeled on that of Schaffhausen, which indicate the rotation of the earth during the slow swing of the pendulum. One might ask why this small tower-cellar had to address and solve such a large number of problems and the answer is simple: it was the place to experiment with university research on technologies of materials traditionally used for the first time and an extreme never before experienced. Compared to other research areas, in architecture that requires a verification of last resort, which is the building work. This means that you can innovate technology industrial assembly of certain components, but it will never verifiable PROOF technologically and aesthetically valuable, if not the piece of which the components belong. The architecture is also built the most powerful communicator that there is, with regard to building materials and new technologies. In the cellar of Gramogliano technological innovation can be checked and proven. Take advantage of the visual and tactile, the building materializes in a complete model technologically, aesthetically appealing. Whether it is a good example of architecture becomes something of a prototype. But what were the interests of developing technological research Perusini tested in the cellar? Developing technology slabs Cottostone "out of the vertical plane for curtain walls and moldings Cottostone profiles obtained by gluing long, narrow brick reclaimed; Developing technology of laminated wood, gluing applied to curved elements to form shells or spherical shells, or processed to produce slabs. The latter, designed for forming the states of compulsion, permission from the cutting of the beams with sloping sides, able to act as key blocks of a stone arch. The final consideration new European law which regulates the research university of national interest demands experimentation and prototyping with the industries. This is so long in northern European universities. Although the application of European law on scientific research in Italy has recently adopted the tower is the only example Gramogliano "built" in our country. תרגום אוטומטי של המאמר השני cottoIl project involves the extension of the underground cellar by adding a new area of 8.40 square x8, 40 m for the aging of sweet (Picolit Verduzzo). Access to new premises will be solely from the underground cellar. Above the cellar entrance, you will build a square room of 7x7 m for the liquor store of the finest wines, above which will deposit the cartons and caps with a small accounting office. Above the office a little lookout (not habitable) will finish the building. The overlapping of the small rooms and the upward sloping of the four walls of the building is taking shape of a tower cut off. The cellar, the bodega, and the lookout are connected by a hole in the floor of varying diameter depending on the angle of oscillation of a large pendulum suspended on full height. The pendulum is a "Foucault pendulum" swinging on the floor will trace the rotation of the earth in its period of oscillation. (3 hours) Construction characteristics The project was drawn up in agreement with two components of Industries' Building: * The "Cottostone Verona - Villesse prodruttrice large slabs of" Cotto Impruneta "recomposed; * The "Stratex" Buttrio (Udine), producer of components made of laminated wood. Industries such ministerial fund research of national interest, technological innovation of the "cooked" and "wood." These innovations will be tested on the building and were subjected to Ufic responsible for the necessary concessions. The professors involved in research are: Prof. Augusto Romano Burelli, Prof. Gianfranco Roccatagliata and Prof. Franco Laner University Institute of Architecture in Venice. * Foundations are continuing on the installation of 8.40 square x8, 40 m; * The four walls of the truncated pyramid are stranded in concrete 25 cm thick; * The floors are all made of laminated wood panels used in prefabricated metal implants anchored to the wall; * The basement has two: one cap and a floor supported by two arches with three hinges incrociatesi right angle; * Outside the box a.c. the structure is hung large sheets "Cottostone" suitable to the solution of "a ventilated wall" angle, which is the experience that you want to check (expansion, flexibility, ease of mounting plates, etc.).. Characteristics of external finishes * The floor plan is also in-store "Cottostone, with special design oriented to the cardinal points and the signs of the zodiac in the vicinity of the hard swing of" Foucault's Pendulum "; * Internal parts are rendered in clay; * The floors are exposed wood hardened by special paint; * The four pitched roof is cut from the same planks 220 cm high in four triangular pieces leaning to one another; * The roof is in "Rheinzink" gunmetal gray color; * The windows are aluminum, treated rough, the same color. The guest workers from three local design * The basement is for "sweet" in small barrels and presentation of new wines; * The liquor store will host special packages and special wines; * The office will collect the first and the accolades from the company. Characteristics of systems to ensure the wholesomeness Aeration: the winery has a system of pipes that guarantee health along with a ventilation system, direct and adjustable on all four sides. Downloads: machicolation through a central water used only for cleaning the floor. The water discharges do not need any treatment. The drains are connected to existing sewer. > קטגוריה:פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה